


Eat the Pancake (this has very little to do with pancakes)

by wingman3



Series: The Week the Parents Were Away [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WHAT DID I SAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: Hibiki laughed and led him by the hand to the kitchen, another breakfast to share at home.“I’ll eat you later, but right now I’m craving pancakes.”Hibiki laughed even harder when Daichi punched his arm, red-faced and screeching.





	Eat the Pancake (this has very little to do with pancakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a stand alone 
> 
> judge me harder

Waking up late noon with your phone blowing up was not the way Daichi expected to start his day, but here he was, explaining to his mother that no, he hadn’t been kidnapped, and yes, sleeping over at Hibiki’s again, say hi Hibiki.  
It was near unfair how Hibiki’s hands slipped into his boxers like they belonged there once he hung up, hot breath in his ear, “We don’t have school, remember?”  
Daichi’s ‘holy shit yes’ moment was interrupted by his stomach rumbling, turning into a ‘holy shit goddamnit’ moment.  
Hibiki laughed and led him by the hand to the kitchen, another breakfast to share at home.

“I’ll eat you later, but right now I’m craving pancakes.”

Hibiki laughed even harder when Daichi punched his arm, red-faced and screeching.

The kitchen was simple to navigate, island in the middle, cupboards here, pantry there, refrigerator next to the stove, freezer in the bottom compartment of the fridge… Daichi then realized as he grabbed eggs and butter that this just may be because he sleeps over so many times it’s basically as if he lives here. He set those on the island and turned to Hibiki, who was opening the pantry.

“When your parents come back, do you want to sleep over at my house?”

“If your parents are alright with it.” Hibiki rummaged in the pantry and pulled out a container.

“Dude, my mom loves you, my dad doesn’t go by a day without asking about you, but I think that they’d like having you over to help me study,” Daichi grabbed the flour and sugar on the top drawer of the cupboard. He set those next to the eggs and butter, “Could you get a bowl and the whisk? Oh, and set out the skillet-“

“You really don’t have to make it from scratch, we got pancake mix.” Hibiki shook the container.

“I like making stuff.” Daichi cracked his knuckles and scratched the back of his neck, puckering his lips as he thought of what was missing.

Hibiki put the container back in its place, “You forgot the milk.”

Daichi groaned, “How the hell did I forget that?”

Hibiki laughed, “I’m distracting, I know.”

...

“Did you mean it?” 

Daichi couldn’t help but ask, reluctant to interrupt the warm kisses Hibiki was giving him. The two were wrapped in each other's arms on the couch, satisfied after a good breakfast. Legs tangled. Daichi doing his best not to pop a boner at the statement he could not get out of his head and seem more of a horny idiot than Hibiki may have seen him as.

“Mean what?”

Daichi bit his tongue and looked away, “Nothing, nothing…”

Hibiki raised an eyebrow and pulled away.

“Okay, maybe something.”

“Do tell.”

Daichi pushed himself to play off a shiver as him getting adjusted, “… uh…” clearing his throat, then licking his lips, stalling.

Hibiki smiled and leaned back, “I can wait.”

“… ugh,” no turning back, Hibiki would know if he lied. God, it was getting him worked up just thinking about the implications, “When you said you would… uh, eat me later?”

Hibiki grinned and slipped onto his knees, "I'll do it if you want me to."

And his lips never looked so tempting.  
They always were, though, Daichi wanted to kiss them all the time.  
Hibiki started crawling to him, and Daichi swallowed, "Y... yeah... I always..."

"Always...?" He stopped in between Daichi's legs.

"I..." Daichi's words made it past his lips with much effort, "I-I always want you..."

Hibiki's was glowing, looking extremely pleased, "I always, always want you too."

The shiver those implications brought down Daichi's spine were so intense, there was no way they could be played off. Hibiki's wolfish grin confirmed that.

"Take off your clothes, I want to see you."

Daichi, without much hesitation and without fluid movements, started peeling off layers of his clothing, pushing down his pants after his torso (which was flushed, could he look any less like a dork?) was exposed.

Hibiki was unbelievably calm, with an expression that could only be called 'fascinated,' face not even 3 inches away from his crotch, eyes zeroed in on the pathetically obvious bulge pushed against his boxers, and he felt extremely self-conscious of Hibiki's stare.

Hibiki licked his lips.  
Daichi pretended not to get harder.  
Then Hibiki opened his mouth.

"Touch yourself."

... huh?

"D-dude what?"

"Touch yourself, masturbate, jack off," Hibiki's eyes looked completely hazy with lust, the grin remaining "I want to watch."

Daichi looked at him with his mouth hanging open, "W-Why.. do you wanna... uh, I..."

Hibiki hummed and leaned forward, "Take off your boxers too, I want to..." he nibbled on whatever of Daichi’s thigh that was exposed, trailing off.

Daichi's hands shakily pushed his boxers past his knees, flushed from the face to the dick. Hibiki pulled the boxers completely off and leaned back in to kiss the newly exposed skin.

How could Daichi jerk off with Hibiki's face right there?  
Hibiki seemed to have no problem, as he then guided Daichi's hands to his crotch. His hands both wrapped around his dick automatically, and he pumped slowly.  
"Hibiki..." Daichi sighed, and Hibiki gave a sigh of his own, looking enraptured.

One of Hibiki's hands trailed down his chest. He moaned and gave a little laugh, and Daichi's hands felt a lot tighter.

"Nn... Daichi..."  
He heard shifting of cloth and Hibiki pulled his own pants down, with his boxers in one fell swoop.  
He couldn't see Hibiki taking care of his own erection, but just knowing that Hibiki was getting off because of this...  
Because of him...?

Daichi pumped faster, harder, each pull squeezing groans, sighs, and dirty words, voice raising an octave.

Then Hibiki's free hand clamped on Daichi's wrist, and tightened his hold once Daichi gave a desperate whine, "N-Not... not so fast..."

"Why?" Daichi was heaving, his brows furrowed and voice pitiful.

Hibiki licked his lips, gave him a smile, and lowered his face to lick at the head of Daichi's dick.

"Ah!"

Daichi's hands immediately gripped Hibiki's hair, fighting for any control not to rip it off.

Hibiki sucked a bit at the head, hummed at the hiss it produced and backed off.

"I... I wanted to suck you off," he chuckled, "but I wouldn't mind if you jizzed on my face."

Daichi's voice did this weird squawk that he was not proud of.  
He tried not looking like a fish out of the water.  
He was pretty sure he failed.

"What do you want, Daichi?"

"D-Dude I... you know..." He felt like every nerve was on fire, his face burning up.

"No, Daichi, I don't." Hibiki's smile gained an edge, "I'll wait until you tell me, though."  
Hibiki then dove back to sucking on the head of Daichi's cock.  
Nothing more than that slight suction.

It was driving him crazy. 

He did his best not to make sudden movements, his ventures into the internet taught him as much.  
It instinctively happened sometimes, when his hips would try to thrust, and Hibiki would neglect his own pleasure for pushing Daichi's already spread legs and effectively pin him down. Or when he pushed Hibiki's head down, and Hibiki just pulled back, licking his lips, laughing, then going right back to sucking the precome at the tip.

"Hibiki, come on... ah... please..."

Daichi could only take so much teasing before his wordless vocalizations started to turn into soft pleas.

Hibiki leaned back, somehow looking just as worked up, "What do you want Daichi?"

"Y-Your... your mouth..." he was too wound up to feel mortified at the wavering of his voice.

"My mouth?" Hibiki's arm started pumping at a steady pace, "Here?" He sucked the inside of Daichi’s thigh, eyes locked with Daichi’s.

"H-Hibiki, Hibiki, please..." Daichi's voice started cracking in all the wrong ways. Hibiki just looked more and more pleased hearing them.

"Be... be more specific..." Hibiki panted, "I'll do it, I want it as badly as you." He punctuated it with a kiss on the wet and throbbing head, free hand caressing Daichi's thigh.

And Daichi was gone.

"M-My dick- please, please! Hibiki I want you to suck-" 

Hibiki immediately took more into his mouth, tongue massaging the underside as his free hand moved its place to wrap around what he didn't reach.

Daichi all but choked on his voice as he slammed his back onto the couch head.

"H-Hibiki!"

If Hibiki looked tempting then, he looked fucking obscene now.  
Daichi couldn't stop staring, at the lips wrapped around him, at the smoldering look in Hibiki's eyes that were locked on his face, at Hibiki's arm that was moving at a rapid pace. It gave him as much pleasure as the wet, tight heat enveloping him.

It was a wonder that he hadn't come yet, but with how things were progressing-

And then Hibiki pulled off.

"Why?!" Daichi wailed

“Not my fault you’re the cutest.” Hibiki’s voice was hoarse. Daichi’s voice was high and needy, and he was too close to care anymore.

“Just let me get off already!”

“On my face or in my mouth?”

Daichi groaned, “I don’t care!” he panted as his hands loosened in his best friends hair, “However you want it, any way you want it, I’m yours- just let me come, please…!”

Hibiki, for the first time, seemed speechless.  
Then he returned to sucking Daichi with such enthusiasm, Daichi could only moan with incoherency.

He didn’t even hear himself in his pleasure, chanting ‘Hibiki! Hibiki!’ without pause in between.  
Hibiki did. He moaned back, despite the fact that now both his hands were on Daichi, rubbing his legs, hips, thighs.

When Daichi came, so intensely that he nearly blacked out, Hibiki swallowed everything.

...

“Let me take care of you now.” Heart slower, heat less unbearable and more relaxing in his afterglow, Daichi reached to pull Hibiki up onto his lap.

“Go right ahead.” Hibiki panted, looping his arms around Daichi’s shoulders limply.

It surprised him how quickly Hibiki finished, spilling all over Daichi's hand with a quiet exhale of his name that left him with his spent dick dully throbbing.

“T-That didn’t take long?” The surprise seeped into his voice as he held his hand up to his face. Hibiki only moved in closer, leaned his head on Daichi’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“It’s cause you turn me on so much.”

Daichi spluttered and shushed him, heart fluttering as Hibiki chuckled and started to softly kiss Daichi’s bare neck.

Daichi licked the cum off his hand, still warm. It wasn’t what he expected at all but…

He could see himself trying it…


End file.
